Fiddlesticks
}} Abilities for seconds, with subsequent casts refreshing the duration. |targeting='Dread' is a spell effect that applies a debuff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} Fiddlesticks causes the target enemy to . |leveling = |range = 575 |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |targeting='Terrify' is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block Terrify. |additional= |video=Fiddlesticks QVideo }} Fiddlesticks tethers himself to the target enemy and channels for up to 5 seconds. While channeling, Fiddlesticks deals magic damage each second, and healing himself for a percentage of the damage done. |description2 = If the target breaks the tether by moving out of range, Drain ends immediately. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Drain' is a single targeted channeled tether ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=damage over time |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the application of the leash but does not prevent damage from a tether already applied. |additional= * Drain deals damage every s. * Drain has a brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before activation. * Drain's channel will be interrupted if Fiddlesticks performs any other action, uses items, or is affected by crowd control. ** Summoner spells can be used without interrupting the channel with the exception of flash. * The tether range is roughly one half longer than the cast range. * Drain will continue channeling through effects like and , healing Fiddlesticks but not dealing damage. * Drain will continue channeling even if the target becomes untargetable through abilities such as and , as long as they remain within range of Fiddlesticks. |video=Fiddlesticks WVideo }} Fiddlesticks sends a crow to the target enemy that bounces to other nearby enemies up to 4 times, prioritizing targets not yet hit, dealing magic damage with each strike and them for seconds once. |description2 = Minions and monsters take 50% additional damage. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = % AP)}}| % AP)}}}} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Dark Wind' is a targeted chain area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block a single bounce's damage and silence. They do not block the bounce from continuing or additional hits from the same Dark Wind. |additional= * Dark Wind will only bounce to enemies within sight. |video=Fiddlesticks EVideo }} After channeling for seconds, Fiddlesticks blinks to the target location with a murder of crows flying wildly around him for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies each second. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Crowstorm' is a ground targeted, point blank area of effect blink ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |additional= * If Crowstorm is cast and Fiddlesticks is rooted during the channel, Fiddlesticks will still blink to target at the end of the channel. However the root is still applied for its remaining duration. * Crowstorm deals damage every seconds. * During the channel of "Crowstorm", Fiddlesticks can use Summoner Spells as long as they dont require him to move. |video=Fiddlesticks RVideo }} References cs:Fiddlesticks de:Fiddlesticks es:Fiddlesticks fr:Fiddlesticks pl:Fiddlesticks pt-br:Fiddlesticks ru:Fiddlesticks zh:费德提克 Category:Released champion Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Silence champion Category:Flee champion Category:Blink champion Category:1350 IP champion Category:585 RP champion